Would you Join Me?
by Insane Sleazoid
Summary: Zack fell in love his love is alive he died to save her...her night of reminiscing his last chance to see her...does she want to join him? AU ZackXOC


Yo, Sup this is my second fic that I'm posting, it's again only a oneshot but still...this is one of the hundreds of fics I've already wrote it's just that I don't plan on posting a lot of them because even though I let my friends read them and they think their good, I don't think their good enough. I'm sure no one even read my other fic but that's okay...big deal it was just a stupid oneshot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Would you Join Me?**

A lone figure is walking through the graveyard, no one in their right mind would be out there this late. But, then again I'm not in my right mind. I'm mourning the loss of a friend. It's not my fault, or maybe it is. I don't know anymore. The loss occoured about three years ago. His name was Zack he died to protect me, if I hadn't have been stupid enough to get myself into that situation he would still be here with me...and I wouldn't be wandering the graveyard.

Finally his grave, the one, the only one with the name Zachary Wolfe. So fitting for him really playful just like a little wolf. I miss him so much. By now I course though you can see my tears falling and staining the smooth grey stone marking the spot in which he was buried. I reach out to touch the grave. When I touched it I blacked out...

I have no clue where I am, or what happened all I know is that now I'm lying on a stone dais with words carved around it. I couldn't move no matter how hard I willed my body to move, it wouldn't. There were torches surrounding the dais making it seem almost like a pedestal. The moon was full and the black clouds floated across the sky casting an eerie glow over where I was. In a sudden gust of freezing cold air that at the same time somehow felt unnaturally warm, soothing, familiar. The torches all got blown out.

The moonlight cast shadows all over as the wind blew and the clouds slid, finally while there were no clouds in front of the moon and it shone bright over the surface of the dais, and me I felt something.

The simple gesture of a hand on my left shoulder exactly the way Zack's hand used to feel on my shoulder. So soft, sweet, and yet showing a power that goes beyond his physical appearance. I could almost imagine his laughing violet eyes, with his spikey black hair. The grin of his that could make anyone smile and even though I didn't want to think about it, the way it felt to kiss him. So sweet...so him.

Most of all I remembered the one thing about him that I think I missed the most, his voice...the way he would say 'I love you' which was the sweetest sound in the world to me. Or even the way he would call me 'Moonlight' that nickname I used to hate so much, even though now I love it. The nickname that he had given me for my skin color which according to him was as pale as the moonlight. I sat there reminiscing for awhile but stopped when somehing caught my ear. That's when I stepped up.

I heard something sweet a soft whisper of one word, "Moonlight" that sweet voice, I knew it was Zack's the way the word came out smoothly with the slightest bit of an accent. I never could quite place his accent but the voice I heard was definitely Zack's.

I could feel his breath on my ear as he whispered, but when I turned there was nothing, just an empty space where I could have sworn there was another person. I wished so badly just to see him again, to feel his presence to see it. Just the feel of his breath was torture to not be able to see him but to feel him there again, standing behind me. I was hoping so badly. It had began to rain, just like when I met Zack.

_I had been running away from someone, I had been chased away from home for killing someone, it had been an accident...Just an accident but no one believed except for my mother so she told me to run. They killed her when they burnt down my home. I had lost the person and lost my way out. I found a clearing with a single person in it, his back was to me but I could tell he had black hair and a slightly muscular build. He turned and when he saw me came and introduced himself as Zachary Wolfe. That was the night when he had decided to call me moonlight. I remember that night well. We ran around together and danced in the rain ust laughting. We were so soaked when he took me to his home, my new home as he put it when I told him my story. We spent hours talking, laughing, singing, and dancing in the rain. That was how I met Zack._

I was still raining and the lighting flashed, I saw a figure in the light. It flashed again and I saw the figure was closer only this time when the lighting went away the silhouette was still there. It had spikey hair and a muscular build, with the height of your average eighteen year old. The same way Zack looked the day he died. Finally I heard the figure speak, "Moonlight, I missed you." I couldn't believe it, was my mind playing tricks on me.

"Zack, is that you?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah." The voice replied, it sounded like him, but it couldn't be, Zack was dead.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" I asked more to myself than him.

"Yes, but I came to ask you...Would you join me?"

"What?" My question sounded distant even to myself. This couldn't possibly be happening.

"I'm a demon now, I want to bring you with me." Zack said smoothly, so sure of himself.

"But...I'm not dead." I whispered again more to myself.

"I can take you with me...I love you." He whispered voice full of a sadness and sorrow I had never heard from him. The difference from his usually cheerful personality so painful for me to hear. It killed me to know I was the one who put it there.

"I couldn't."

"You could. I'll send you back to the graveyard, you'll know how to let me know if you will join me or not." Zack said quietly. I blacked out again.

I woke up in the graveyard lying next to Zack's grave with it's smooth grey stone. "I love you." I whispered quickly before going home. I spent hours debating on whether or not the earlier events were a figment of my imagination or not, whether or not it was all a dream. I decided that night on what I would do.

Now, so I've heard, as you go to hell, you see a beautiful green eyed angel with skin as pale as the moonlight wrapped in the embrace of her lover, the violet eyed demon who supposedly dragged her to hell to keep alive their love. The love he had died to save.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think? Flame, praise, criticize just review. I hope ya enjoyed, but even if you didn't I'm still going to keep writing. If you flame me I'll use the flames to make hot chocolate and roast marshmallows. Besides if you can't tell by the name I love fire...I'm an asylum escapee who isn't supposed to have fire according to the hospitals doctors. So if you send me flames I'll use them to destroy the world...j/k No but they will start a nice cozy fire for my plot bunnies.

Well anyway insane pyro out, gotta do the dishes. Then I'll get to work on my yaoi fic...yeah yaoi.


End file.
